


The past is in the past

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Crack, Drama, Frozen (Disney Movies) Parody, Gen, Hilarious, Midquel, POV Armitage Hux, POV First Person, Parody, Poetry, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Remix, Song Parody, Songfic, Swearing, just_a_song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: Very sad ballad about Hux's life in the First Order between the 8th and the 9th episodes#just_a_song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The past is in the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack remix of "Let it go [OST Frozen]" by Idina Menzel. So turn on the music and enjoy! :D  
> You can read a Russian translation by me here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9731901  
> And listen to me singing it here: https://vk.com/wall-197831026_113

The snow could glow on the «Starkiller» tonight,  
If it wasn't five months gone.  
The First Order was beheaded.  
I was meant to take the throne!

The losses are great and we have no profit made,  
So there's nothing but sorrow and pain.  
Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see,  
Be a good commander you still have to be.  
Stop feeling anything at all.  
The First Order calls!

Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren  
Was getting me into trouble.  
It was fine when it began,  
But now it has redoubled.  
Snoke is dead, Ren's the Leader now!  
What am I to do?  
Criff, I've to get rid of him, but how?

It's funny how some stupid  
Force turned you into the heir.  
I worked with sweat and blood, but  
You came and took my place!  
I should have shot you in the head,  
But I did not. That is how you thanked!  
You made me kiss the floor and walls.  
Fuck Force!

Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Enough humiliation!  
You'll lead us to the end,  
The whole organization!  
Stop being stubborn as a bantha!  
Listen to me once!

Your power flurries through the air into the ground,  
The Force that makes me choke and kills the troopers all around  
And one thought's able to stop our ship's cannon's blast.  
You never going back, right, «the past's left in the past»?

Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Your birth was a big mistake!  
Should've stayed the Jedi, Ben  
For my and Vader's sake!  
We can manage without your help!  
So I hope you'll die  
And will never bother me once again.


End file.
